


At Gunpoint

by Fushicho92



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Language, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushicho92/pseuds/Fushicho92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace's life had always been kind of chaotic, but nothing could prepare him for the chaos he was about to face. He couldn't believe a certain blond could change him that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally decided to post my work here. I hope you guys like it, and I am sorry if it takes some time to update as all my other chapters still need a beta or a good check-up before they can get posted. This was one of the first stories I wrote, so bear with it please :']

"Ace!"

Ace opened his eyes with a groan as he looked up at the person who dared to disturb his little nap only to glare into a pair of blue eyes with a scar over the left one.

"Saboo~ let me sleep..." Ace pulled the name out in a childish manner as he turned away from the blond, pouting with his hands crossed over his toned chest.

Sabo couldn't help but smile softly at his little brother's behavior, even though Ace wasn't the youngest brother, he surely behaved like it at times. But on a more serious note, he couldn't let his brother get his way, at least not at a time like this. Even if Sabo wanted to, after all, he loved to be the caring mother hen at times, especially when his little brother haven't slept a lot lately.

"I am sorry Ace, but we got a client who asked for one of our best and you know you are the only one available at the moment since Zoro and Luffy are gone for the month."

"Arr, don't remind me..." Ace rolled his eyes still pouting a little.

Ace had to do everything by himself this month, that was with a side job as well. As one could guess, it was hard, not just hard, but trying to tell people why you sometimes randomly disappeared, of course the ones who didn't have a clue that you was a 'hired man'. Hired man was a fine-drawn word for it. The job was dirty, but it gave good money, and good money was what everyone wanted, right?

Ace looked up at Sabo who was still standing, waiting for him to get his napping ass off the soft grey armchair he was sitting in. He moaned as he got up, stretching, getting all the kinks out of his body, his sore muscles protesting loudly in the process. Every time he tried to get some rest he always got called or had to work. It was a pain and his narcolepsy was not happy about it. The only thing keeping it a bay at such time was lots and lots of coffee and the pills Sabo got for him - he didn't want to have one of his ironic sleep attacks while doing his 'hired man work'.

It had happened before and he could say that it wasn't funny; of course his friends had a different opinion. Like Zoro, for example, who had laughed his ass off, finding Ace on a rooftop in the middle of nowhere. He should be glad that there had been no people coming by, but then again, who would go onto a rooftop on a rainy day anyway? He could easily imagine someone coming up and seeing him lying face-planted onto the ground, with a sniper lying carelessly beside him, snoring softly.

"The papers are on your desk. You know the drill. I will make some coffee for you, don't worry," Sabo said as he gave him a warm smile before turning around and walking towards the break room, leaving Ace to look at the documents.

"Lets see what we've got..." Ace slowly walked over to his desk with a sigh, not looking that much forward to it all as he was still exhausted.

He really just wanted to sleep his day away, but, of course, he couldn't do that, he was not the only one working after all. Sabo, his oh so loving brother, was the one leading their group. He made sure that they had everything they needed from weapons to documents, you name it! It was like he knew everything there was to know, one of the reasons he was the leader after all.

But he also had his big brother slash motherly side. Sabo was always telling them to be careful and, if something did not go as planned and they had to retreat, just for safety, he knew the fastest routes. He didn't like putting his brothers at risk of anything for that matter, not that Sabo didn't believe in their skills, but they were the only family he had. Ace knew he would do the same, his brothers meant everything to him.

Some would call Ace mean or cold, if they didn't know him, but to his brothers and friends who knew him well enough, he was very... how did they put it.. ah, transparent. He would always hit Luffy saying he was being an idiot, but everyone knew he loved his brother to death, even if he could be an idiot sometimes - a lot, actually. His brother was not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was good at what he did. Everybody believed he was an innocent kid; bright and loving - well he was. 'Till they saw him angry. He could be rather scary if you didn't know him.

Ace picked the documents up and looked them over. He had to go to a fancy party down-town, locate a man who he, of course, had to kill. Oddly enough, it didn't say why, he really didn't like such tasks. He would have to ask his brother for more information. He didn't step into blind missions, as he called them, though, the paper had some information on the guy, apparently he had provoked a big shot from a city over.

"Blackbeard…" Ace tasted the name on his tongue.

He was sure he had heard that name before, some big shot Mafia from West Blue. Ace knew his brother wouldn't normally work for a Mafia, but if the money were good and the man had a reason good enough for him to consider it, then Sabo might just accept it. His way of considering it was probably to let Ace get a good look and more information on the wanted man. They were not cold-blooded killers, after all they didn't kill without a reason, even if the money were good, that was their number one rule.

Ace felt a tap on his shoulder; looking over he saw his brother with coffee in one hand and the other holding his shoulder lightly with a warm smile. He took the offered coffee nodding his thanks while offering a small smile in return.

"Yes, there is not much info on the guy, I know, but he offers good brass for his head. Says he ruined one of his businesses and tried to kill him in the process."

"W-wait, so he is dangerous, in some way or another?" Ace looked at his brother with slight surprise.

Ace was not scared, no far from it, he was just a bit shocked, looking at the picture provided it showed the side of a man's face. The man looked bored like he had seen it all, not a hint of a smile, with blond hair on his head, style similar to the leaves of a pineapple. He probably didn't even know the picture was taken.

"He couldn't get a better picture than that?" his free hand pointed to the small photo as he looked at his brother with a lifted eyebrow.

"He only send me that, sadly, but, since when do you want more photos of the targets Ace?" Sabo purred with a smirk.

Ace frowned at his brother and rolled his eyes at the obvious hint. Just because he was bisexual didn't mean that he would want to get into everybody's pants. Sabo loved to tease him, even though, he knew for a matter of fact that his brothers mostly was as well.

Ace's sex life wasn't something fancy, no far from it. Since his life was in such chaos most of the time, he didn't stay with anyone for long. They always got mad when he suddenly disappeared without a word or at his 'white lies' he told to escape. As you could guess, after a while his partner's got tired of hearing excuse after excuse about his disappearances or his busy 'work schedule' that they left. So he hadn't been in a relationship for more than a month at most, but he didn't dwell on that fact.

"So you want me to check the guy out?" Ace asked, looking at his brother seriously, as soon as the words left his mouth he knew how wrong that sounded.

His oh-so-loving-brother grinned.

"Not like that!" Ace yelled, slight pink dusting his cheeks.

"On a serious note, yes. I don't like getting some half-assed information. You go there, find out more about the guy."

Ace's eyes lingered on the half empty cup of coffee he had in his hand.

"So I have to dress 'fancy' huh?"

Ace didn't like to dress fancy, that meant a suit and he really didn't like tight clothes at all. Like right now, he was shirtless with a pair of cargo shorts. Even when it was chilly outside, he never felt cold for some odd reason. His brothers called him 'a walking heater' though, the girls didn't seem to complain. Ace smirked at that thought.

His brother chuckled knowing all too well that Ace didn't like fancy clothes but work was work, even if he didn't like it.

"I made it all ready since I love you so much~" Sabo said teasingly with a huge grin gracing his lips.

Even if it was teasing Ace knew his brother cared about him very much so, they just liked to tease each other a lot.

"Thanks." Ace pouted as he drank the rest of the now luke-warm beverage, taking his medication before heading to his changing room.

His eyes landed on the familiar black wide shoulder bag, where all his important gear was from knives to guns, radio, ear-piece and so on. His sniper rifle with the name Fire Fist engraved on the side, laid in a special designed black carry case beside the bag. It always brought a smile to his face as his brothers had given that sniper to him as a reminder that they were always there, on his twenty-two birthday.

"Ready?" his brother's voice rang throughout the room.

Ace turned around, pulling on the collar of his fine dress-shirt, clearly irritated. It felt tight, too tight for his liking, but he had to bear with it. Sabo walked over, chuckling lightly, looking at his scowling little brother who was still pulling at the collar dramatically, looking like he was about to suffocate. Sabo dusted the suit and made his frustrated brother look appropriate or, rather, as appropriated as Ace could look.

"Cheer up, I promise you're gonna have a break after this mission, okay?"

"Okay, deal," Ace grumbled, but smiled nonetheless.

The ride was rather short, only about twenty minutes from the base. Their base was nothing fancy, it just looked like an office building with a high security, cameras sitting everywhere around the building, with thick metal walls and heavy security doors to make sure no outsiders could get in, at least without a pass code; that was resetting every seven hours. The windows were made of tinted bullet-proof glass that you couldn't look through from the outside. It hadn't always been like that, but after about five years, everything had been upgraded for their own safety. Sabo was very serious about their security and he didn't take it lightly, he knew what could happen if he did.

Ace flipped the sun blocker in the car down to look at his reflection. He had his raven locks pulled back with a pair of black hot sun-glasses, making him look very attractive. His grey eyes standing out with the smug look he had on his face. Ace was very good at pulling people in, especially with his looks. Not many could say no to him if he pushed the right buttons- he was very persuasive, if he had to. It was fun to see women and men alike fall for him, but he had yet to find a reason to return their feelings, yes, he had been with partners but he never really felt any sadness when they left. People thought it was odd, namely his brothers and close friends. Others pushed him aside as cold.

"Here we are, monsieur," Sabo said as he turned towards him, holding his hand out in a slight bow, looking into his eyes with a grin.

Ace grinned back, tapping his chin.

"I guess it's show time."


End file.
